1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a flexible substrate that is connected to an end portion of a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of connector for a flexible substrate, there is exemplified a connector including a housing formed with a board insertion port for receiving a flexible substrate, contacts provided in parallel with each other so as to be contactable with electrodes of the flexible substrate inside the housing, and an actuator supported pivotally and rotatably on the upper side of the housing.
The contacts in this case are elastic plate-like pieces having E-shaped side views, the lower slit of which is adapted to receive an end portion of the flexible. In this state, when an actuator is rotated into a closed state, cam portions installed in the actuator press down contact piece portions at the centers of the contacts to bring them into pressure contact with electrodes of the flexible substrate (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-93504).